ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trollbloods
The Trollbloods represent a loose alliance of scattered and disparate trollkin tribes, called kriels, who carved out homes from wild lands the human nations deemed of little interest. The recent wars of mankind have begun to encroach on even these remote havens, eroding the ancestral homes of this persecuted race. In addition, trollkin are beset on all sides by the scheming Circle Orboros, cruel invaders from across the eastern desert, and the recent rise of terrible draconic monsters. The trollbloods have answered the call of great war leaders and shamans to emerge an increasingly united fighting force. The stalwart trollkin and cunning pygmy trolls join the mighty full-blood trolls and enormous ravenous dire trolls in an alliance of common blood that combines modern military armament with the unparalleled strength of primal beasts.Forces of Hordes: Trollbloods MK2 Kriels can be found from the Scarsfell Forest of northern Khador to the southern Wyrmwall and beyond. Brutal wars between the industrialized nations of the Iron Kingdoms have disrupted many of these kriels, displacing trollkin caught between clashing armies from their ancestral lands. The most affected trollkin put aside former differences to form a well-armed and cohesive coalition known as the United Kriels. Together, they fought to secure a place for themselves and to protect what was theirs from myriad enemies. Each challenge they faced only strengthened their resolve and encouraged their warrior spirit. The United Kriels are bolstered by Pygmy trolls and even full-blood trolls. In the far north a similar confederation of regional groups has taken place to form the Northkin '''with goals similar to their southern kin.Hordes Primal MK3 History Organization Forces of the Trollbloods '''Warlocks * Borka Kegslayer * Calandra Truthsayer * Captain Gunnbjorn * Grim Angus * Grissel Bloodsong * Hoarluk Doomshaper * Horgle Ironstrike * Jarl Skuld * Kolgrima Stonetruth * Madrak Ironhide * Ragnor Skysplitter Warbeasts Light Warbeasts * Ice Troll * Night Troll * Pyre Troll * Slag Troll * Storm Troll * Swamp Troll * Troll Axer * Troll Basher * Troll Bouncer * Troll Impaler * Winter Troll Heavy Warbeasts * Dire Troll Blitzer * Dire Troll Bomber * Dire Troll Brawler * Dire Troll Mauler * Earthborn Dire Troll * Dozer & Smigg * Mulg the Ancient * Rök Gargantuans * Glacier King * Mountain King * Sea King Battle Engines * Hearthgut Hooch Hauler * War Wagon Warriors * Dhunian Knot * Kriel Warriors ** Kriel Warrior Standard & Piper ** Kriel Warrior Caber Thrower * Krielstone Bearer & Stone Scribes ** Stone Scribe Elder ** Northkin Elder * Northkin Bear Handler & Battle Bears * Northkin Fire Eaters * Northkin Raiders * Pummeler Crew * Pyg Burrowers * Pyg Bushwhackers ** Pyg Bushwhacker Officer & Mortar * Pyg Lookouts * Scattergunners ** Scattergunner Officer & Standard * Thumper Crew * Trollkin Champions * Trollkin Fennblades ** Trollkin Fennblade Officer & Drummer * Trollkin Highwaymen * Trollkin Long Riders * Trollkin Runeshapers * Trollkin Scouts * Trollkin Sluggers * Trollkin Warders * Trollkin Sorcerer * Fell Caller Hero * Fennblade Kithkar * Northkin Shaman * Trollkin Runebearer * Stone Scribe Chronicler * Troll Whelps * Trollkin Champion Hero * Trollkin Skinner * Sons of Bragg * Skaldi Bonehammer * Braylen Wanderheart * Janissa Stonetide * Valka Curseborn References ''Category:Hordes Category:Faction Category:Trollbloods